Those Eyes
by NamurekaAmasai
Summary: Ryouga turned and ran, hoping to get lost. Yet no matter how lost he may get, those eyes would forever haunt him.


Don't let these first couple of paragraphs fool you. If you wish to avoid the gibberish and skip to the story begin to read after the point where it says prologue.

A hand rapped gently upon a door. This hand, as most hands, was attached to an arm, an arm that was attached to a person. The door, as most doors, belonged to a house. The house was nestled between many other houses of similar design. The house was a part of a neighborhood, that was part of a prefecture, that was part of a greater city. The city name isn't as important as the name of the prefecture, but without the city the prefecture would have no reason to exist. Enough with this inane blather, let me get to my point.

The point is, the hand that belonged to a person was knocking on the door to a home said person had not seen in over ten years. With any luck, the person sought by the aforementioned character in this unfolding drama would be home. Such luck was not with our character, however, and as such our hero would have to wait until the person sought returned.

I'm sure that many of us are wondering, what sort of character is our hero that belongs to the hand that had not long ago knocked upon a door? Herein lies the mystery, and heretofore the answers.

Our character is of average height for a person of like nationality. The character had hair that was an average color for a person of like nationality… To get to the heart of the matter, our character looked much like we'd expect to be the norm for a Japanese teenager with dark hair. What some might now expect however was the hidden strength bellied by such average looks.

Yet this still does not explain one question that I'm sure we're all asking. I'll answer the question indirectly by use of a single pronoun. His body was shaped like a dancer, his lithe form moved with a grace that could be insulted by the word beautiful; if we had seen him walking, but we haven't yet so hold that visual.

One would expect at this point to have already been informed of our hero's name. Such information has yet to be divulged, so please be patient. I'm sure you're all dying to know exactly who our hero is, Am I right? Of course I am. Depending on where you are reading this story from you may already know precisely who our hero is going to be.

That's right people, as this is a Ranma fic, our hero can be none other than…Hikaru Gosunkugi? No that's not right, lets try that again. Our hero can be none other than…Ku Lon? Again, I'm sorry, one more time. Our hero can be none other than Ranma Saotome!!! Yea! Hooray! Alright!

Ahem, anyways…

May I present to you…

(fanfare)

Those Eyes

A fic that might just be met with supreme indifference.

Or not, you never can tell.

Now that the scene is set, let's start somewhere else. We'll head back here later, I hope.

Prologue

I must start in an unusual way, as you've already seen I'm quite capable of. Our story begins with a battle that I'm sure we are all familiar with. The fight between Ranma and Ryouga (I'm taking this from the animé) had taken them into the zoo where Ranma was transformed into a girl. Ryouga is just making the connection that the girl before him is Ranma Saotome.

Ryouga found himself in a quandary. The cute girl before him was none other than his hated nemesis, "Ranma?"

Ranma was angry, Ryouga didn't seem to recognize him any longer. She screamed at him. "Who do I look like, you Jerk!?"

It was then that Akane noticed that Ranma's shirt had been ripped, and her breasts were all but bare. "Ranma! Your blouse!"

Ranma yipped before she covering her chest with her arms.

"Didn't you notice that you'd become a girl?" Akane continued.

Ryouga was slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "Ranma! You're…

Ranma was having trouble coping with the situation. Her emotions had finally been run ragged, being in her female form did little to help. In fact, it seemed to make the situation worse. "Go ahead and laugh at me." Her eyes began to brim with tears. "Ryouga, I don't know why you hate me." Her voice was becoming tight, any minute now she might break down. "I'm just…" Tears began to trail down her face.

Akane could only stare at Ranma, transfixed. This was not like the Ranma that she knew. This Ranma was… A girl.

"I'm just tryin'," Ranma choked back a sob before she continued, "to get by in this accursed body!" She screamed the last before collapsing to her knees, her body wracked with sobs.

Akane ran to Ranma, kneeling beside her. She threw her arms around the sobbing girl before affixing Ryouga with a menacing stare. "You get out of here! From what I've seen Ranma is not to blame for all this mess. You admit that you were late for the duel that you had set. It wasn't Ranma's fault that you forfeited your duel. Anything that my have happened after was purely you own damned fault!" As she turned back to the girl in her arms all thoughts about Ryouga were forgotten. The only thing she cared about was the girl crying and shaking in her arms.

Ryouga was stunned. For the first time in his life he saw the truth. Ranma was not to blame in all of this. He [Ranma] had not started this vendetta. It was all Ryouga's doing. And now seeing the broken girl that Ranma had become he realized, that he could not destroy Ranma's happiness. No, Ranma had never been happy. The shattered look that appeared in Ranma's eyes as she collapsed spoke of torture and abuse that no human should ever be exposed to.

Ryouga turned and ran, hoping to get lost. Yet no matter how lost he may get, those eyes would forever haunt him.


End file.
